YouTube Poop RPG: The Quest For YouTube
"YouTube Poop RPG: The Quest for YouTube" is a fan game made on RPG Maker VX based off the CD-i games''' "Link: The Faces of Evil," "Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon,"''' and numerous YouTube Poops online. Certain YouTubers, like Achille12345 (CD-i RPG), Geibuchan (The King's Epic Adventure), chincherrinas (Super Smash Bros. LAWL), BangeloReturns510 (Mario & Friends Save YouTube Poop), themysteriouspirate(YouTube RPG),and TorNis7 (Adventures of I.M. Meen) are the poopers credited whether it be for plot usage or special moves. YouTuber solkenneth003 (New Age Mugen) is credited for dialogue and music. Story Spoiler warning: The following contains key plot or ending details The game begins with Gaspra the Astrologist fearing the world of YouTube Poop is on the verge of extinction by a force stronger than Ganon or anyone else. He believes that the only ones to save them from the darkness is either Link or Zelda. From here the player must choose which of the two characters to play as to get a good idea who would be a good choice as hero.It really doesn't matter who the player chooses first, as the two will soon meet up to join forces. Link's Scenario Link's scenario begins the same way it usually begins in "Link: The Faces of Evil," with him complaining on how peace is boring and how he wonders what Ganon's up to. The King, Harkinian, tries explaining to him that peace is what true warriors strive for. Once Link realizes that Gwonam, or "Mr. Squadallah" as he calls him, doesn't arrive to tell them of a heinous plot made by Ganon, he thinks something's amiss. The King gets a phone call from the missing Gwonam, alerting them that Koridai has once again been seized by Ganon and his minions. Instead of him coming to get Link, he sends Dr. Rabbit to take him there via hot air balloon. As they travel to the island, Link learns from Dr. Rabbit that the merchant Morshu is leading a rebellion against the Faces of Evil. Now arriving in Koridai, Link seeks Morshu's help, only to find he's not in his shop in Goronu. Link must travel all over Koridai to find out where the kind shopkeeper is while thwarting all of Ganon's minions. Link's long quest leads him to the Toyku Lighthouse where Morshu has been trying to hold back the monsters inside. Link and Dr. Rabbit asks him to join them, but he won't until he knows the lighthouse has been cleared. Right on cue, the evil jester Siobhan appears to cause mischief. Though he was last seen in Hyrule Castle's prison, he had actually made a shadow of himself to make it seem he was imprisoned. Now that he has Link and company cornered, he summons a Cardian - Black Spade - to be rid of them. Of course, this proofs useless as the Cardian is much too weak. With Morshu saved, Link manages to recruit him and a few members of his rebellion against Ganon. Link makes it his goal to find Gwonam next. Their next stop is the Spearfish Falls where the fairies are being harassed and slaughtered by the dragon Gleeok. Link, Morshu, and Dr. Rabbit defeat the dragon, but Siobhan appears again, this time making the dragon into the Cardian Spade Dragon. After a grueling fight, the beast is destroyed and the jester retreats again. Before anymore trips are to be made, Link's told to visit the Ice Queen in the Serigon Caves. By doing so he learns where Gwonam is, in Fortress Centrum. Link, Morshu, and Dr. Rabbit travel to the fortress where they must overcome a few obstacles to reach Gwonam, who had been imprisoned for so long. He asks for his map back from Dr. Rabbit, and he burns it upon retrieval. It turns out that this Gwonam is nothing more than Siobhan, again making trouble for the group. Instead of summoning a Cardian, he decides to fight the group himself. To his surprise, he stood no chance against them, forcing him to retreat again. The battle itself causes Gwonam to fall out of the wall, apparently being trapped in there by Siobhan. The old wizard joins the group and they make their way to his house in Hermit's Flat. Here Gwonam tells them that the Book of Koridai, the one tool they needed to stop Ganon, had been destroyed by none other than Siobhan. With their last hope destroyed, all seems lost in their effort to defeating the dark lord. Link's not going to give up that easily and proposes they defeat the Faces of Evil one at a time like before. Together, they manage to defeat Goronu, Harlequin, Militron, and the fearsome Glutko. As Glutko is defeated in the Shrine of Koridai, Gwonam begins to blame himself for the Book of Koridai's destruction. Though Link tries to cheer him up, Siobhan appears to trap the group behind a wall of fire. With them trapped, he summons one of his most deadliest of Cardians, Dark Link. Unlike the Link in this world, this Link is more evil and more sadistic than his counterpart. Almost in the blink of an eye, Dark Link defeats the group without so much as breaking a sweat. In the midst of the battle, he also appears to have killed Siobhan. Link manages to recover and even obtains a transformation from the Triforce. With this new power, him and his crew defeat the Cardian, forcing him to retreat. With the shadow gone for now, the group defeat the last Face of Evil, Lupay, and make their way to Ganon's Lair. Almost on cue upon arriving, Dark Link appears stating he will be the one to kill Ganon and seize control of the island for himself. Link, Gwonam, Morshu, and Dr. Rabbit follow the shadow inside only to have to face the Faces of Evil all over again. Upon their defeat, they manage to make it into Ganon's chambers. Much like in the original game, he offers Link a chance to join him or be killed. Link and the others fight Ganon in a long battle, but the dark lord is defeated. Since they don't have the Book of Koridai to seal him away, it seems killing him is the last option. Before they can deal the final blow, both Dark Link and Siobhan appears. It turns out the Siobhan Dark Link killed was another shadow of his. The jester also reveals that the Faces of Evil they destroyed, as well as Ganon himself, were nothing more than Cardians. The real Ganon was sealed in the Book of Koridai when it was destroyed, thus killing him in the process. All this was a plot to lure Link away from Hyrule while the group behind Siobhan conquered it. In one effort to stop Link, Siobhan merges the spirits of his fallen Cardians into Dark Link to have him undergo a horrific transformation. Link manages to transform again through the Triforce's power and destroys his evil counterpart. Driven mad by his loss, Siobhan casts a spell that will destroy Koridai. As the explosion clears, Link and his gang find themselves in Gaspra's Tower, where they're told to rest until Zelda arrives. Zelda's Scenario Zelda's scenario starts similar to how "Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon" starts, with the King leaving Hyrule to Gamelon to aid his cousin Duke Onkled. Zelda believes this is nothing more than a ploy to capture him again, but Impa believes that he will safely return. With Link gone to Koridai, all Zelda will have to do is believe that her father will be safe. A month passes and still no word from the King. Zelda wakes up Impa and they begin their voyage to Gamelon to find him. Along the way there, a mysterious blue light crashes onto the ship, turning into a young amnesiac woman named Ami. All she can remember is her name and how to fight. The three women band together to get to the bottom of what is happening in Gamelon. Upon their arrival, they are attacked by monsters that are quickly dispatched. After the battle, the trio is greeted to Gamelon by "business tycoon" and greedy slut, Cousin Mel Spankenheimer, and her attorney, I.M. Slime. The two claim they saw no monsters and have no idea who Ganon is. Once Mel and Slime leave, Zelda begins her quest to finding her father. It seems Gamelon is in more of a state of chaos than anyone had thought. Businesses and homes are being vacated by ridiculous taxes made by Cousin Mel. Zelda's search leads her to the desert area of Ahitaru where she's told a kind fisherman is trapped inside a fish skeleton. Upon finding him, the skeleton's ghost attacks them. When it seems nothing will harm it, Ami blasts the spirit with a strange water spell that destroys it. Ami begins to question who she is, since she never knew she could do that. The girls and the fisherman leave the skeleton where they are confronted by Mel and Slime about them "trespassing" on "private property". They even try to collect the taxes the fisherman owe though he's not to pay until later that week. Zelda pays his taxes and decides to take up refuge in Sakado until she's done in Gamelon. With the terms accepted by Mel, the girls continue their quest. First, they need to liberate Sakado from the mummy Gibdo, destroying him with a magic shroud Zelda obtained during her adventure. With the first of Ganon's Evil Forces killed, Zelda continues her search for her father and a way to liberate Gamelon from Mel's greed. Their next stop leads them to the Hanyu Forest where they must collect Hanyu Spores in order for the dwarf Grimbo to upgrade Zelda's skills. While in the forest, they are attacked by a three-headed plant monster that doesn't seem to die just like the fish spirit. Ami again awakens her strange powers to obliterate it. With it dead, they are confronted by Mel again, claiming that the forest is "private property". Ami begins to question why Mel seems to be around whenever the monsters appear, which of course she denies ever seeing anything of the sort. With that done and out of the way, the girls continue their journey, this time heading to the Gobiyan Ship to have Zelda learn how to reflect magic. Inside the ship they are attacked by the skeleton of the captain, which is destroyed by Ami's strange power. Right on cue, Mel and Slime enter, demanding Zelda leave or be arrested. It seems the previous fight jolted something in Ami's memory, allowing her to state that Mel was the one summoning the monsters. Without proof of this claim, there's nothing anyone can do to deal with the greedy woman. Zelda moves on to the jail Tykogi Tower where Sakado's mayor, Kravindish, and the baker, George, is held captive. As they try to enter the tower, they are instead jailed. Days pass with no signs of them being released until the woman in the cell next to them, Dr. Brushwell, frees them. With Brushwell in tow, the girls manage to free George the baker, but must defeat Iron Knuckle before they can save Kravindish. With the mayor free, the girls try to leave the jail only to be attacked by an evil Jigglypuff named Master Purin. Purin uses his song to make them all fall asleep except for Zelda and Ami. Ami's powers begin to awaken again, this time making her transform into Sailor Mercury. Using her new powers, she manages to drive away Purin before collapsing from the strain. Once she awakens, Ami proposes Zelda find Lady Alma at Shutoy Lake. They discover that she has been captured by Wizzrobe and they must defeat him first before they can get to her. As they enter Lady Alma's chamber, she reveals she was the one who summoned Ami to Gamelon, but knows nothing else about her. Here she also reveals she's sided with Purin and the two of them trap the four women into another dimension inside her mirror. Inside the new world, Zelda and the others find another Lady Alma where she claims to be the real one. It turns out this mirror world is the source of the monsters being summoned to Gamelon with Mel behind everything. Purin had trapped Alma in the mirror and brought out her alternate self to serve him. If Zelda and the others don't escape before a certain amount of time, it's possible they too will be trapped while their mirror selves attack Gamelon. Upon reaching the end of the strange dimension, the fake Alma appears and attacks them in the form of a giant mirror monster. Like Link, Zelda inherits a new power from the Triforce, allowing both herself and Ami to destroy the monster. With the false Alma destroyed, Zelda's team and the real Alma are freed. By Alma's request, they are to head to Duke Onkled's castle, Dodomai Palace, right away. It would appear Zelda's adventure is at an end once arriving at Dodomai Palace. Sneaking in, they learn that the King's spy, Fari, is being held prisoner in the tower. After easily defeating Hectan, they learn from Fari that Duke Onkled is being held against his will by Mel, and that the King is not here. Zelda, Impa, Brushwell, and Ami enter the throne room and battle it out with Mel and Slime. During the battle, they learn the following from Mel: she's the one that's been summoning monsters, Ganon never came to Gamelon, she's pregnant with Slime's child, and that Slime is actually a transexual man in a woman's body. With Mel and Slime defeated, they are pulled away by Purin, since he's not quite done with them yet. This leads the girls traveling to the Shrine of Gamelon where they defeat the last of the Evil Forces, Omfak, and battle it out with Purin, who now holds the Wand of Gamelon. Upon his defeat, Purin retreats to Reesong Palace where he says Zelda's father might be held. In Reesong Palace, Zelda and the others must defeat the Four Fiends they had battled before they can get to Mel, Slime, and Purin. When they arrive, they discover that Purin is going to use the Wand of Gamelon to transfer his soul into Mel's unborn child. By doing so, he manages to birth himself and grow at a rapid pace, but the child itself is deformed beyond recognition. As Purin reaches the last step in the child's growing rate, Zelda and Ami transform again to finally destroy the monstrosity. Mel and Slime are left in the chamber while Zelda goes to free her father. With the King saved, it would seems all is right with the world... until Ami points out that the King with them is not the real King. This King, whoever he is, blasts Zelda and the others before disappearing. Zelda and her group awaken in Gaspra's Tower where they're told to rest until everyone is well enough again. Unified Scenario With both Link and Zelda united in Gaspra's Tower, Gaspra tells them of how a new darkness is spreading throughout the worlds of YouTube Poop. Whatever this is, it was strong enough to kill Ganon. Gaspra recognizes both Link and Zelda as ones chosen by the Triforce, but he believes only one of them shall lead the new YouTube Poop Unification Squad against this evil. Regardless of whoever the player chooses, the story will resume its course, and the new squad's first mission is to defeat the King who is now in Hyrule absorbing the souls of his subordinates. Together, the squad invade Hyrule Castle, but there's no one there to stop their advances. Being entering the throne room, they must do battle with a newly revived Siobhan and a possessed Cousin Mel - now housing Purin's soul. After defeating them, the Unification Squad enter the throne room and easily defeat the King. However, this was all a set-up to gather them together. By absorbing more souls into himself, the King becomes a terrifying monster of a man. Using the power of the Triforce, Link and Zelda destroy the Evil King. It turns out that that wasn't the real King, only a Cardian made by Siobhan. The real King was locked in the basement for a month. With everyone united, all is well. Meanwhile, Dr. Rabbit and Dr. Brushwell have strayed off from the group to report to their true superior, Queen Beryl. A month has passed since the defeat of the Evil King and the forming of the squad. The King, as well as Sonic the Hedgehog and Chip, join the team. Gaspra tells the squad that their next goal is to locate the seven YouTube Poop Gems scattered throughout the worlds. However, it would seem three of them are already in the hands of the enemy, two in which they know Siobhan and Purin possess. The remaining worlds in question are that of Daten City, the Real World, and Gensokyo. By traveling to each world and collecting their gems, the squad obtain new members in their quest to stop this evil, now known as Anonymous. With the gems collected, Gaspra reveals he had the last gem that belonged to Hyrule. Using the four gems, they discover the others are in Anonymous' base of 4Chan City. By going there, the squad subjugate themselves to the bigotry and trollish nature that lies there. The squad infiltrate the city and manages to obtain passage into the Black Fortress, Beryl's base. Inside they battle former teammates, Dr. Rabbit and Brushwell, while fighting off Suiseiseki and Adolf Hitler. Upon defeating Hitler, the seven gems are gathered in one spot. The squad is transported to another area where Queen Beryl and the surviving members of her army greet them. Invoking the power of the gems, Beryl summons the God of Chaos, who uses Dr. Rabbit's body as a host. The evil god destroys the seven gems and plunges the worlds into madness. Another month passes and God Rabbit's insanity has torn the worlds asunder. Gaspra believes the only way to truly defeat the evil god is by summoning his counterpart, the God of Order. Since only one of the two gods can exist at a time, this could prove hazardous to the worlds. Ami tells the squad that in order to summon the other god, they'll need to rebuild the gems. The only way to do that is to collect a massive amount of energy in each world. The squad returns to the three worlds, this time battling stronger versions of the enemies they had fought before. With most of the gems restored, they must return to 4Chan City, this time engaging in a final battle against Siobhan and Purin. Since they don't have the gems to maintain their grips on the living world, they both vanish from existence, having exceeded the many times they can be reborn in one sitting. Gaspra then uses the seven gems to summon the God of Order, who uses Luigi as his host. With the God of Order on their side, the squad travel to Final Destination where Queen Beryl and God Rabbit await them. Along the way, they battle against Dr. Brushwell again, this time having the choice of either killing her or sparing her life. Regardless of the choice, the story proceeds on. Upon finding Beryl and God Rabbit, the two gods fly off into the air to begin their battle. Beryl uses this time to try to kill the squad that has been a thorn in her side from the beginning. Meanwhile, the two gods' battle begins to further plunge the worlds into destruction. In the final act of the game, the gods are about to finish each other off when Ami absorbs their power into herself. She then undergoes a transformation into Dark Mercury, where she easily defeats Dr. Rabbit and Luigi when they try to attack her. Queen Beryl recognizes Ami as the true darkness of the worlds that's to be awakened when the gods clash. She's also has Beryl's heart within her body, a ritual the queen had done when she tried to control the darkness sometime before. Ami - or Dark Mercury - refuses to side with Beryl and travels to the Core of the Worlds where she will destroy everything. The squad learns from Chip, as well as Beryl, that Gaspra had a hand in summoning the gods before, as well as the true light and darkness that slept within the Core of the Worlds. Forgiving the astrologist for his crime, the squad travel to the core where they fight Beryl one final time. Upon her defeat, Ami fights off her former friends with no remorse. However, it would seem the goodness that Ami once had is struggling to maintain control of herself. She tries to get the squad to kill her, but they won't do it. Having wasted time, she becomes Dark Mercury again and absorbs Beryl into herself to transform into a hideous abomination. When all hope is lost, Chip uses the gems to revitalize everyone's hopes and strength. Working together, they manage to defeat the True Darkness. But without her in the Core of the Worlds, there's nothing to maintain its stability. Chip sacrifices himself to save everyone, thus ending the conflict at long last. As he and Ami rest, the worlds begin to come to life again. The epilogue shows that nothing has changed in the world of YouTube Poop. Link is still bored, the King still preaches about peace and dinner, and Gwonam is still telling prophecies that only Link can fulfill. Zelda's the only one who seems disappointed in the lack of change. Game Play This game utilizes the use of the RPG Maker VX's Tankentai battle script, meaning that up to four character appear on the screen in a Final Fantasy-esque battle system. This game also features a trophy/achievement-like award system called the "Atrophyments," where players can obtain Gamer Points they can use to redeem for prizes in Rinnosuke Morichika's shop in the tower. If players feel they're not ready for certain parts of the game, they can train or compete in tournaments in Mutant Rampage Bodyslam. Characters Storyline Important Characters Link - The Hero of Koridai, as stated by Gwonam after his adventure in "Link: The Faces of Evil." Link is constantly bored with living a peaceful life and is always wanting adventure. He serves as one of the two protagonists in the adventure. Zelda - The Princess of Hyrule and the other main protagonist. Zelda serves as one of the only serious characters in the game, trying to make sense of all the chaotic randomness the people around her dish out. The King Harkinian - Though stated only as "The King," he is the King of Hyrule. Despite having no game he was prominently featured in as a hero, he serves as the cause of story in Act I and Zelda's scenario. The King has his own side-quest that can be accessed at random points in the game. Gwonam - A traveling wizard who always seems to have a prophecy that states only Link can fulfill. Gwonam flies around on his magic carpet always spouting words like "Squadallah" and other weird words. Morshu - A friendly and obese shopkeeper in Koridai that sells only lamp oil, ropes, and bombs. Morshu leads a rebellion in Koridai against Ganon and his Faces of Evil. Impa - Zelda's elderly adviser and holder of the Triforce of Wisdom. Using the Triforce, she can see parts of the future or what happened to anyone in current events. Ami - A mysterious amnesiac girl that fell out of the sky during Zelda's story. As Ami journeys through Gamelon and throughout the game she slowly begins to remember who she is. Mario - Though appearing after the heroes' separate stories, Mario doesn't play that large of a role in the game. This red plumber is constantly obsessed with things like toast. Luigi - Called "Gay Luigi" throughout the game, because of misinterpretation from fans, Luigi doesn't play too much of a role either until near the end. This green plumber is constantly obsessed with spaghetti. Ganon - The evil dark lord that constantly schemes to take over both Koridai and Gamelon. Ganon serves as the main antagonist in Link's scenario, but becomes playable if the player gets involved with the King's side-quest. Dr. Rabbit - The mascot of Colgate and a rabbit dentist. Dr. Rabbit serves as a guide for most of Link's scenario while flying around in his hot air balloon. Dr. Brushwell - Dr. Rabbit's assistant introduced in his most current straight-to-video production. Brushwell serves as an aide to Zelda by helping her pick locks and gather information on Cousin Mel. Sonic the Hedgehog - The famous blue hedgehog with a need for speed and chili dogs. He serves no point in the story besides introducing people to Chip. Anarchy Panty - One of two angels banished from heaven for breaking the rules. Panty is obsessed with sexual activities and will do anything to get some. She can transform her panties or anyone's undergarment into guns. Anarchy Stocking - Panty's sister who was banished from heaven. Stocking, rather than being obsessed with sex like her sister, has a thing for sweets. She can her socks into swords. Tommy Wiseau - A "famous" film director with a stroked out face and odd speech. Though he seems weak when people first meet him he becomes stronger after he's betrayed by his friends. Nostalgia Critic - An online movie critic that reviews old movies. The Nostalgia Critic has an off-and-on feud with the Angry Video Game Nerd over online supremacy. He can cause things to explode if not explained properly. AVGN - Otherwise known as the Angry Video Game Nerd, AVGN reviews terrible video games from the past while using foul language to emphasize his hatred. I.M. Meen - An evil librarian who imprisons good and smart children in his labyrinth through a magic book. Meen claims to be the most powerful magician in the world. He hides a terrible secret he's too ashamed to admit. Reimu Hakurei - A shrine maiden that watches over the world of Gensokyo. Reimu finds it her responsibility to uphold peace in the chaotic world, even though she'd probably want donations to her shrine more than anything. Marisa Kirisame - An ordinary magician girl that resembles a witch. Marisa constantly pesters Reimu to find more incidents to ease her boredom. Recruitable Characters The Ice Queen - A minor character in "Link: The Faces of Evil," the Ice Queen is a recruitable character. Besides giving Link the power to reflect, she herself demonstrates strong ice magic in combat. Captain Cyril - The captain of the Hyrule guard. Though Cyril wouldn't want anything to do with the current adventure, he will listen to Zelda's orders. He can't stand Link at all for his goofy and foolish attitude. Solid Snake - Konami's famous video game character. Snake doesn't seem too thrilled with being involved in the story. He's obtainable only through the King's side-quest. Otacon - Snake's geeky comrade who watches and battles through his Metal Gear Mk. II. Captain Falcon - An intergalactic racer with a knack for adventure. He's most famous for his Falcon Punch and telling people to "show me your moves". Konata Izumi - An otaku fan girl obsessed with all things anime or video game. Konata has the ability to pull people into her DS as well as copy other famous moves. The only way she joins is if people beat her in a Pokemon battle. Kagami Hiiragi - Konata's tsundere friend. Kagami doesn't really do anything video game like Konata, but will tag along for the heck of it. Tsukasa Hiiragi - Kagami's twin sister. Tsukasa is quite curious about a lot of things, but ends up getting traumatized by anything too harsh. Miyuki Takara - The glasses girl of the Lucky Star group. She was to have a big part in The King's side-quest, but the quest was never completed before release. Tomo Takino - The hyperactive wild-cat high school girl hired by Dr. Robotnik to capture Sonic. Tomo has an obsession with juice and thinks she is the greatest person who ever lived. Dr. Robotnik - The evil dictator of Sonic's world. He was to play a large role in the King's side-quest, but the quest was never completed before release. He has a crush on Yomi from Tomo's world. He becomes playable after beating the main story's completion. Nostalgia Chick - The female counterpart of the Nostalgia Critic. Like him, the Chick reviews old movies, but it's ones that he himself wouldn't review. She's the only person capable of using the "Big Lipped Alligator Moment" skill. Billy Mays - The spirit of the departed pitchman with the loud voice. Billy Mays returns to the world of the living just to help the gang out only if someone proves they're strong. Divatox - The Intergalactic Pirate Queen of Evil. Divatox and her crew have been in the Real World waiting for their time to strike. However, the Irate Gamer's arrival throws a wrench in her plan. Should he be disposed of, Divatox could be of great help. Madotsuki - A shut-in girl that lives in the Wiseau Apartment Complex. Before the events of the game, something traumatic happened to her that she never leaves her room. She seems to be missing, according to Tommy Wiseau. Cirno - The baka (idiot) ice fairy of Gensokyo. Cirno claims to be the greatest in the world, despite being so weak. She's never a threat to anyone, but Marisa claims her dance she's planning is a plot of evil. Flandre Scarlet - Remilia's destructive little sister. For nearly 500 years, Flandre was locked in the Scarlet Devil Mansion's basement. She finds anyone who comes into her chamber her doll(s). Her theme song is quite popular for all the wrong reasons. Phoenix Wright - The famous defense attorney. Phoenix joins the good fight to stop the criminal masterminds behind the devastation of the worlds. Poniko - A strange blond girl with the same eyes as Madotsuki. Strange things seem to happen whenever the lights go out. Claude Frollo - A judge minister infatuated with pretty women. Frollo has a habit of singing songs where he's lusting over the objection of his affection. Rumia - A dark youkai with a hidden past. Though relatively weak, Rumia's true power lies beneath the ribbon attached to her. Tails Doll - A doll replica created by Dr. Robotnik. The Tails Doll is believed to curse anyone who summons it. Feebi - A Welsh Pembrooke Corgi with the abilities of a sun god. Feebi is a secret character only recruitable after finishing the main story. Antagonists Queen Beryl - The main villain of the game and leader of Anonymous. It's unknown how exactly Queen Beryl came to power in 4Chan City, but there are some who believe whatever power she possesses was enough to overthrow its original rulers. Assembling an army of YouTube Poop villains, she sends them out throughout the worlds to find the YouTube Poop Gems that can summon the God of Chaos. It's not revealed unless the player collects ten Mystery Reports that Beryl had once summoned the two gods to summon the True Darkness. When she was able to grasp it, she tried to merge with it, only it didn't work. She thought in order to control it she had to sacrifice her heart, which failed as well. Without a heart, Beryl holds no feelings toward anyone, only destruction. Siobhan - Link's antagonist and a recurring villain throughout the adventure. Siobhan was once the Hyrule court jester until he tried to seize control. In the beginning of the adventure, he's seen in the dungeon with Purin, mocking whoever comes in to see them. He has the ability to summon monsters from his cards called Cardians, some more deadlier than the last. Siobhan has the power over illusion, having able to create numerous clones of himself to fool those who think they've killed him. He can also turn other people into Cardians should they be weak of heart, i.e. Lisa from "The Room". Siobhan can break the fourth wall, being completely aware he's trapped in a crappy game. Master Purin - A creature from another realm that takes the form of a Jigglypuff. Purin came into the YouTube Poop when Siobhan and I.M. Meen obtained a book that could summon demons from another world. Upon his arrival, he seized a Jigglypuff's body to maintain his grip on the reality. Before coming to Hyrule, he had given Cousin Mel and I.M. Slime the power to summon demons. He too tried to seize Hyrule before only to be poisoned by a silencing herb by Zelda. He acts as the antagonist in Zelda's story. Though he was seen to have died, he possesses Cousin Mel to continue his services to Beryl. Cousin Mel Spankenheimer - A greedy woman obsessed with money. She buys out Gamelon from under Duke Onkled's nose and taxes its people with ridiculous rates. She was thought to be the main antagonist of Zelda's story. I.M. Slime - Mel's transexual lawyer. Whereas Mel is reckless with her choice of words, Slime is the voice of reason between the two, even though she is just as greedy. Adolf Hitler - Queen Beryl's second-in-command and Nazi fuhrer. Hitler becomes the final boss of act two when he becomes leader of 4Chan City upon Beryl's departure. Demon Scanty - One of the two Demon Sisters. Scanty is Panty's rival and polar opposite. Whereas Panty is about fun, sex, and chaos, Scanty prefers rules and regulations. Demon Kneesocks - One of the two Demon Sisters. Kneesocks is Stocking's rival and polar opposite. She's more obsessed with rules than her sister, getting easily flustered when they're challenged. Corset - The Demon Sisters' boss and mayor of Daten City. Doesn't make too much of an appearance until Act Three where he serves as the antagonist of Daten City. Donald McDonald - The Japanese version of the McDonald's mascot. Donald is famous for "ran-ran-ru" and copies anything Touhou related. Acts as the antagonist of Gensokyo trying to take over the Scarlet Devil Mansion. The Irate Gamer - A copycat game critic despised by all. The Irate Gamer claims he's an elite amongst Queen Beryl's squad but is nothing more than a scapegoat. He serves as the main villain for the Real World. Hulk Hogan - Though he's not one of the main villains in the main story, he serves as the antagonist of Mutant Rampage Bodyslam. Hogan does what he can to screw over your team in the competitions before confronting you himself at the end of the finale. Other Characters Since there are more characters to speak about in this game, villain and ally alike, a separate page will be made listing them off. Click List of YouTube Poop RPG Characters Development and Copyrights Though it is a fan made game like its predecessor, full credit is given to their original owners (i.e. Animation Magic, Nintendo, Sega, etc.). The game is not being sold for profit, and is only being shared as a tribute to the abominations of mankind. Release The game was officially released November 16th, 2011, the birthday of Shigeru Miyamoto. It can be downloaded here: https://www.dropbox.com/s/yqta28555pf525o/YTP%20RPG.rar. Once it's downloaded, the audio must be placed within the game folder in order to play. The game comes with a walkthrough. Reception Coming soon Gallery Itsureisboring.png Whatsfordinner.png Base.png Trivia The final part of Act I is based on Achille12345's YouTube Poop video: "The Evil King". The videos are http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V4Y4lq7r8zA and http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4kXvHtqg7BU respectively. The inspiration for Link's transformation into Triforced Link is from Achille12345's "YouTube Poop: CD-i Fight Episode 2" which can be viewed at http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JLNnZRxKCyw. Zelda's transformation was never in any videos, only made when thinking of an equal transformation. Cousin Mel's plot revealing speech was actually an improvised dub over by the creator and his brothers when they were watching "Grandma Got Ran Over By A Reindeer" while passing the time. Gemini Drake said he wasn't going to throw that into the game, but some test players begged him to do it. Master Purin was inspired by a character in a fanfiction Gemini Drake use to read, BOTVGH: TND. Cirno's dance scene was originally suppose to feature everyone you've recruited, but the game lagged from the test play. Gemini reduced it down to Link, Zelda, and Cirno to prevent that. Most of the events in the Real World were inspired by chincherrinas' Super Smash LAWL series. The video is viewed here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JuOeYeN4j6g and http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PBuWaZP9mAo. The dialogue in I.M. Meen's labyrinth is inspired by TorNis7's "Adventure of I.M. Meen" series that can be viewed at http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y3mBwbfiNFY and http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aBi0r7pSsrc. The King's side-quest is inspired by Geibuchan's "The King's Epic Adventure" series, but it wasn't completed before the release of this game. Bagelman comes from this series, if only for a minute. Even though Gemini Drake is not impressed by BangeloReturns510's videos, he has to credit him for the inclusion of Queen Beryl and Ami. 4Chan City was inspired by the creator of the "Super Smash Poop" series, but the proof of this vanished with his website. The final battle music used, "The Greatest Jubilee", is one of the most overused musics in the RPG Maker community. Gemini used it as a nod toward this. God Rabbit and Gemini Drake's in-game voice shouts are from the UndyingNephalim's "The Legend of Zelda: Time's Menagerie," which can be downloaded here: http://www.megaupload.com/?d=VOO5S0KO. The Code Card that ??? drops is a code that can be used in a future game by Gemini Drake. Should all 44 characters be recruited and the 13 Mystery Reports found, a secret ending is played. Category:Video Game Category:RPG Maker VX Category:CD-i Category:RPG Category:Cross-Over Category:Gemini Drake Category:2011 Release